


ME & YOU

by egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Gamzee talks her into coming to one of their shows, Karkat spends it one of two ways; with friends of the band while being slid drinks or hanging out back stage with headphones on while trying to sleep on whatever piece of furniture might be provided. Nine times out of ten it's a couch that's shittier than the one in their apartment and she never really does get any sleep, but it's better than actually listening to the shit that she can hear whenever she wants, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ME & YOU

  


Whenever Gamzee talks her into coming to one of their shows, Karkat spends it one of two ways; with friends of the band while being slid drinks or hanging out back stage with headphones on while trying to sleep on whatever piece of furniture might be provided. Nine times out of ten it's a couch that's shittier than the one in their apartment and she never really _does_ get any sleep, but it's better than actually listening to the shit that she can hear whenever she wants, anyway.

Besides, they play too loud and their groupies scream too much, so Karkat's alright with stuffing ear buds in and listening to something that _isn't_ Gamzee's band.

This show is different, though. In the fact that the couch is more comfortable than most others, in a room away from the stage, and Karkat does, eventually, fall asleep. Her face is buried in a pillow, arm draping over the edge of the couch to rest on the floor, sleeping on her stomach. She's not sure when she managed to fall asleep or how long she stays out, but she's eventually woken up by a kiss being placed rather messily against her neck. Karkat doesn't need to open her eyes to know who it is, because the smell gives her away. It's Gamzee's perfume, but it's laced with the lingering scent of marijuana and sweat from performing.

Regardless, she still shoves her off, yanking her earphones out. "Fuck, what are you doing, all you have to fucking do is say my name and I'll wake up."

"Chill, chica. A motherfucker tried that and you didn't wake up, Kar." Gamzee's voice is slow, rolls out of her mouth from deep in her chest.

(Despite the fact that Karkat will never admit to it, there are very few things in the world she'd rather listen to than Gamzee's voice.)

There's still music coming from the stage, Karkat realizes, and she recognizes the song despite it being a little muffled from the distance that the room is to the stage. "Why aren't you fucking out there, asshole?"

Gamzee just rolls her shoulders in a shrug, gives Karkat that lazy smile she finds so damn infuriating. As much as Karkat would actually like an answer for once, she doesn't expect one, because she figures Gamzee ducked off stage to smoke and has since decided not to go back. It's even more evident once Karkat sits up on the couch properly and Gamzee drops down to sit beside her before leaning over to kiss her on the mouth, smile still in place.

Karkat freezes, just for a moment, and stares at Gamzee with wide-eyes. The kiss is open and sloppy and Karkat can't tell if she's okay with it or slightly grossed out; in the time it takes for her to actually figure it out, Gamzee's already managed to pull Karkat's music player from her hands, dropping it onto the table nearby, while sneaking a hand up under her sweater. The realization only comes because-

"God damn your hands are cold as fuck!" Karkat makes a futile attempt at pushing it away; it feels like ice against her waist. But Gamzee's persistent as ever and just moves her hand higher, digs her nails in against Karkat's side and drags them down. It's light, gentle, but it makes Karkat shiver and she hates Gamzee a little for knowing just how to edge her way under her skin. She can feel the flush creeping across her face already, despite wanting to kick Gamzee off the couch.

Except before she can, well-

Before she's truly able to reach up and push her off, Gamzee moves. Not away, of course. No, she pulls Karkat closer, hoists her into her lap. The noise that Karkat makes in protest is fucking _embarrassing_ and just as she gets ready to punch her in the shoulder for it, her mouth is against Karkat's neck, and she forgets what she'd been intending on doing.

The next inhale is sharp and instinct leads her to gripping one of Gamzee's shoulder, nails digging in through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. When a moment of clarity hits, she shoves Gamzee back against the couch, fixing her with a glare as she narrows her eyes. "We are not fucking doing this here. There's tons of people around, someone could walk in right now, dumbass."

Gamzee just smiles again, says nothing, and reaches up to frame Karkat's face in her hands before guiding her down into a kiss. It's slow at first, easy, just a movement of lips, and Gamzee takes the opportunity to murmur against her mouth. "Just chill the motherfuck out, best friend. Ain't nothing wrong with some sloppy makeouts after a show."

And then it stops being sweet. It isn't some nice kiss, some tame bullshit. Because Gamzee gives her time to pull away, to shove her off again, and when Karkat _doesn't_ , she takes it as an invitation to continue. The kiss deepens after that and Gamzee licks into her mouth, strokes her tongue against Karkat's, and pulls her closer so she can feel the heat against her completely. Because yeah, alright, she's made out with Karkat while she's high (admittedly, when isn't she?) but it's different when she's _just_ smoked up and has Karkat with her like this.

So she can't be blamed for wandering hands or a kiss that becomes more insistent, and Karkat's moving right along with her, so Gamzee figures it's the brightest green light she'll get.

Her hands work their way under the hem of Karkat's shirt and she grips it, tugging it up. She breaks the kiss long enough to pull the sweater over her best friends head before dropping it on the couch beside them both, hands immediately reaching around to Karkat's back as she leads her back to the kiss once again. There's a moment where Karkat's breath catches in her throat and she makes the _quietest_ noise in the kiss as Gamzee drags sharp nails down along her back; Karkat arches closer to her and-

And alright, maybe she fucking gives up on trying to be obstinate. Because Gamzee's hands feel too damn nice and the kiss is the most distracting thing in immediate memory so. Fuck it. Karkat finally stops trying to keep it to some shitty kiss in the middle of the show, because she can feel the heat crawling through her, the way it claws its way through her stomach and up her chest, licking across her skin. And when Gamzee's mouth attaches itself to her neck again-

Well, then she gives up on ever denying the fact that she's been aching for Gamzee's touch for a while now.

Her mouth is hot and wet against her neck, teeth sharp as they drag over her skin. It's when she bites down that Karkat shivers, eyes falling shut as she reaches to grip Gamzee's arms, curling her fingers into the fabric of her shirt. "God damn it. You're going to-" Her breath catches and Karkat hates it because her voice is so much higher in the next part of her sentence, "-leave a fucking mark."

"That's the motherfuckin' point, best friend." She can feel the curve of Gamzee's mouth against her neck when she smiles, and her fingers inch back up along Karkat's back as she continues talking. "Because I know you like the memory. You don't even need to tell me because I see it. How you pull the collar of your shirt down to see the marks from the night before, how you pull your shirt up to see the nail marks, and when you push my shirt up to do the same. I know that you see it and you remember." Her voice is lower now, and Gamzee ghosts her lips up to press her mouth right against Karkat's ear. "Remember the night before. The way I made you feel. How I'd make you motherfucking come until you were almost sobbing from it. I can remember it right now, the last time we were together. How you'd scream for me, the way it felt to have you so fucking tight around my fingers, Kar."

Karkat stops her there, turns her head and kisses her until she can't remember how to breathe. Because she doesn't need to hear any more; it's enough like this. It's enough because the heat is consuming, mind-numbing, and Karkat stops giving a fuck about where they are right now, because she's reaching for Gamzee's hand and guiding it up along her side, higher, higher-

She knows what to do from there, of course, and Gamzee pulls her wrist from Karkat's hand so she can move all proper. Her arms circle her, unhooking Karkat's bra and guiding the straps down over her shoulders and down her arms. It's dropped on top of Karkat's sweater and before Karkat can try to shy away or hide any part of her, Gamzee's taking her hands and lacing their fingers together to keep Karkat's hands at her sides. And then, well- Then, her head ducks down and she licks across Karkat's left nipple, barely grazes her teeth against it and sucks until it's hard against her tongue; she mirrors the action to the right and then leaves a line of open-mouthed kisses up to her neck.

It's almost fucking shameful because Karkat's whining already, quiet noises that are low in her throat and muffled by the way she bites down on her bottom lip to keep the noises in. Gamzee hates it when she does that, but she's keeping her so damn exposed right now that she can allow her this one defense over feeling vulnerable.

Karkat ends up yanking her hands away, though it isn't for the reasons that Gamzee assumes. Because instead of trying to hide herself away, she's pulling Gamzee's shirt up and off, over her head, dropping it to the couch beside them. When Gamzee pulls her down into a kiss, she laughs against her mouth at the evident urgency she's instilled in her best friend, because Karkat reaches around to unhook her bra as well. It takes a few attempts and Karkat's fingers fumble against the fabric and hooks, but she eventually does manage to pull it off.

One hand comes up, palms Gamzee's breast, thumb brushing over her nipple and flicking against the metal bar through the piercing of it. Karkat's mouth, however, occupies the other one; rolling her tongue against the piercing and licking noisily across her nipple. Gamzee's laughter is cut off immediately and she exhales with a moan. It had been amusing, almost endearing, that Karkat had suddenly become so desperate for something more, but now- Now it was just really fucking hot. The way she looks up at her through her eyelashes, mouth leaving wet kisses across both of her breasts, teeth grazing her nipples. It's when Karkat leans up and kisses her that Gamzee stops playing around. When it stops being a game of fun.

Gamzee pulls from the kiss long enough to see that Karkat's face is flushed, cheeks red, and she immediately kisses her again. And maybe this _had_ been about stupid makeouts after first, about having a little fun while the band finished the rest of the set. But now it's so much more than that, because the heat that had burned its way across Karkat was beginning to slam itself against Gamzee as well.

And more than anything she wants to make Karkat _want_ her even more than she already does, wants to make her ache, wants her to stop holding back and muffling noises.

"C'mon, Kar." She breathes against her ear, hot, "let me hear you."

Gamzee nips her earlobe, bites it gently and tugs it between her teeth as she sneaks a hand down into Karkat's sweats, and it's fucking convenient that she wore them. Not that Karkat ever dresses special when she plans on just passing out back stage, but it gives Gamzee's hand ample room, so she's almost thankful for them this time.

Her hand slides lower, right up between Karkat's thighs, and she presses her hand flat against her; she swallows hard, already able to feel how fucking hot she is despite still having the barrier of her panties between Karkat and her hand. The desire to not have them in the way it almost immediate, especially when Karkat's hips jerk forward against Gamzee's hand and she allows a breathless moan to escape.

Which is exactly what Gamzee has been wanting.

Karkat reaches out, curls her fingers around Gamzee's arm just below her elbow, and pulls her hand closer against her as she rolls her hips just a bit. "Fuck, come on-" She whines a bit, hates that she's making noises like this, but hardly has the mental capacity to stop herself right now. "Don't fucking tease me, Gamz."

"Alright, motherfucker."

It's all she says to her before she moves her hand up to slip below the waist of her panties, and she falls silent and just fucking _listens_ , because the auditory overload she's about to receive is going to be a motherfucking miracle.

Gamzee runs two fingers along her slit, has to swallow a noise from how wet Karkat is already, and she's thankful for holding back any sound because Karkat's breath hitches in her throat. When she manages to breathe, her next inhale shakes, and she presses her forehead to the side of Gamzee's head, mouth hovering over her ear. She knows exactly why Gamzee is doing this, and the least she can do is give her what she wants in return. So when Gamzee slides along her again and finally presses one finger up into her, Karkat whines out low.

"Fuck, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it, best friend."

Karkat stops talking after that, can't remember how to form real sentences, because Gamzee dips two fingers inside of her this time and presses them in as deep as she can, curls them as she drags back out again. Each movement elicits another noise from Karkat, another hitch in her breath or a quiet moan, and each of them makes Gamzee want to continue. She can feel the heat flare throughout her own body each time Karkat's hips press forward against her hand, every time she murmurs something about _more_.

But it's only really when Karkat reaches up to tangle her fingers in Gamzee's hair and fucking _pulls it_ while moaning _fuck me_ into her ear that she really stops taking her damn time. Because she can't remember the last time Karkat ever felt like this, was this wet around her fingers, and it's probably one of the hottest things Gamzee has ever experienced. Because between how turned on Karkat is and the way she gets insistent enough to start _demanding_ , Gamzee's pretty sure she can feel herself throbbing already.

She stops taking her time once Karkat up and asks her all fucking proper for what she wants. Gamzee presses her fingers in deep, draws them back out slow, before she finally starts to really fuck her. Karkat rolls her hips in time with the way Gamzee's fingers fuck her, slamming into her with a force that will leave Gamzee's arm cramped the next day, but it's so fucking worth it. The noises that Karkat makes are amazing on their own, the whining, the way she moans _fuck_ and _yes_ and _harder_ , but then she's gasping and grinding down against Gamzee's hand and it's enough to make Gamzee want to take her home and pin her to their bed to fuck her until she can barely move.

But that can wait, right?

Right now she can focus on the way Karkat feels around her fingers, how she spasms when Gamzee circles her clit with her thumb, rubs over it without any real rhythm. She leaves that part to her fingers while they fuck her, keeps time with the beat of the song that the band is playing, and Karkat falls into the rhythm with her. Gamzee leans up, presses her mouth right against Karkat's ear once more, and murmurs the lyrics into her ear in Spanish.

The next noise that comes out of Karkat's mouth shoots straight through her.

It's loud and needy and Karkat's _moaning her name_ and she only manages to keep fucking her for a few more thrusts before Karkat is tensing up and trembling on top of her; she repeats Gamzee's name a few times until she has to stop and remember how to breathe through the orgasm that rips through her, makes her thighs shake with the fucking force of it. Because there's something about the way Gamzee fucks her and the way her voice sounds in her ear saying lyrics to a song she's heard a million times, even though it's a different language. Except it shoves her over the edge and Karkat grips Gamzee's shoulders like she might fall apart without the stability.

Gamzee fucks her through it, slows down once Karkat stops shaking and gets some sort of normal breathing back. Her head drops down to Gamzee's shoulder and she just _breathes_ for a minute, remembers how to function. But then Gamzee's pulling her hand away, so Karkat turns her head enough to look at her and her face feels so damn hot when she watches Gamzee's fingers disappear into her mouth as she licks over them.

Karkat's not sure if she wants to punch her or if she just watched one of the hottest things in the world. Either way, she wants to repay how incredible Gamzee just made her feel, but she's fairly sure she needs her hands steady again before she trusts herself to stand on her own two feet for more than a second or two.

In the mean time, Karkat turns her head up and presses her lips against the corner of Gamzee's mouth, but it's her best friend who actually initiates a proper kiss, pulling Karkat closer and claiming her mouth once again.

The kiss is sloppy at best, uncoordinated and filled with an aching want that neither of them care to try and describe. Because there's something more to it, an emotional backing, that they will both deny with their last breath.

When Karkat's hands finally manage to stop shaking and she feels as thought she'll be capable of standing without needing assistance in balance, she finally slides out of Gamzee's legs. Her knees still feel a little weak, having not expected this to happen right after waking up from a nap, but she's far from complaining. Instead, she spares a glance over her shoulder to the door -- Gamzee had locked it.

(Hilarious to have it as an after thought, really.)

As she drops down to her knees in front of her best friend, glancing up at her, the look that crosses Gamzee's face is nothing but surprised. Because Karkat's not usually willing to do anything in a place where they might be caught, locked door or not. The fact that she allowed Gamzee to do what she did was impressive enough on her own, but this- It hadn't been what she'd expected in the least. Not that she's going to argue, especially not when Karkat's mouth is against her thigh, licking across the skin.

"Your skirt is too fucking short, you know."

Gamzee laughs, soft and under her breath, reaching down to run her fingers through Karkat's hair and brush her bangs from her face. "They're easier to move around in on stage, chica."

Although Karkat knows that if she had her way, she'd probably wear nothing at all at any given time. Gamzee was like that, though. Free-spirited as fuck and pretty calm over all, didn't give a shit about much of anything, and clothes were a pain in the ass anyway.

But that's not really the subject at hand, is it?

Although if it's _at hand_ then it might be relevant, because while Karkat is leaving bite marks behind on Gamzee's inner thighs, her hands are reaching up under the skirt to pull her panties down, tugging them off and dropping them near the pile of the rest of their clothes. Karkat's doing her best to ignore the fact that her lack of inhibition is creeping up on her, but Gamzee must realize it by the way she edges closer to the couch to keep herself from view, because she pushes her away enough to bend down and kiss her.

It's soft, nothing like before, and Karkat suddenly has fabric in her hands right in the middle of it. She only realizes it's her shirt after Gamzee pulls away, and she tugs it on over her head without a second thought.

And Gamzee knows that it isn't because Karkat's uncomfortable _around_ her, that it isn't a case of not trusting her, or being too shy to expose herself. It's more that in any state of undress or during anything intimate, Karkat feels vulnerable, and it sort of harshes her vibe, and Gamzee figures it's the furthest thing from a miracle that they could get. But it's all so motherfuckin' complicated up in Karkat's head, and sometimes she thinks she gets it, but for the most part, she mostly just figures that there are things better left alone until a sister is all up and ready to talk about it.

Once Gamzee breaks the kiss and Karkat feels a little better with her shirt back on, it's all easy from there. Quick fucking work. Because Karkat doesn't want to risk getting caught and Gamzee feels like she's been waiting an eternity.

Karkat's mouth is hot against her thigh and it's still a little surprising how skilled her fingers are when they run up along her, barely dipping between her folds, a tease of a touch. Gamzee's next inhale is sharp, because Karkat's already sliding a finger inside of her, pressing deep, and the heat of _want_ that bares down on her is fucking incredible. Her hips roll, and she clenches down around that one finger, wants more than what Karkat is giving her.

"Come on, best friend, don't make me wait all motherfucking night."

Karkat glances up at her, fixes her with a bit of a glare. It isn't so much malicious as it is irritation. "Maybe if you weren't so god damn impatient, it wouldn't be a problem."

Gamzee grins but even Karkat can see the strain, can tell just how much she needs something more, because- Karkat gets it. She's known Gamzee long enough to read her. Because between performing that night, smoking up in the middle of it, and having just pulled a pretty fucking impressive orgasm about of her best friend, Karkat knows that she's been aching long before the last part even happened. Gamzee is nothing if not a exhibitionist in every possible way; it's why being on stage is good for her. She finds a certain thrill in performing for people that she wouldn't get in any other profession.

So maybe, for once, she doesn't have to linger or wait or postpone it. Maybe she can make Gamzee _not_ wait for once.

Karkat pulls one finger out before pressing two more in, and doesn't hesitate in using her free hand to push Gamzee's thighs further apart. The movement is followed by another, and Karkat leans in to lick from her fingers, up, and circles Gamzee's clit. Fingers immediately tangle in her hair, Gamzee murmuring Karkat's name under her breath as she rolls her hips down against her fingers. Karkat figures that waiting is stupid, because she finds herself wanting, more than anything right now, to have Gamzee make as much noise as she can.

Because for all that Karkat tries to be quiet herself, she sort of thrives on the sounds that Gamzee makes whenever they're together.

There's a certain rhythm that Karkat finds herself falling into; along with the music, much like Gamzee had done. It's almost lucky that it's more of the faster songs, an upbeat pace, because it means that Karkat fucks her a little harder than she normally would, a little faster. Her fingers slide in deep each time, curl inside of her when they drag back out, and Gamzee's fingers stroke through her hair instead of gripping at it; a fail-safe so she doesn't pull it too hard when Karkat does something perfectly-

And, as though on cue, Karkat licks across her clit before barely grazing it with her teeth and Gamzee has to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from making a noise loud enough to alert people as to what they're doing. It satisfies Karkat, though, to know that she pulled it out of her, and she repeats the same action a few more times until she can feel Gamzee's hands shaking as they pull away from her hair to grip at the couch instead.

The pace increases after that.

Karkat fucks her as hard as she can, adds a third finger, and Gamzee finally breaks down and moans, drops her head back against the couch and grinds down against Karkat's hand. It's almost a constant stream of sounds when she licks across her clit, sucks it, ghosting her teeth across again. She can feel Gamzee squeezing around her fingers, rolling her hips down a little more insistently, and Karkat can tell by the way she squeezes her eyes shut that she's painfully close to the edge.

So, in an attempt to push her over the edge, Karkat slides her free hand up along her body, over every dip and curve, and scrapes her nails across her nipple before rolling it between her fingers. It's only then that Gamzee brings one of her hands up as well to mirror the action to her other breast, and when Karkat moans against her from the sight, Gamzee's eyes finally open again. Her gaze catches Karkat's and she does her best to keep her eyes open, even though every time Karkat slams into her again she wants to just give in and let go.

But she waits, holds out, forces her orgasm back until she fucking _can't_ anymore.

"K-Kar- Kar, _fuck_ , I- _Fuck-_ Going to- Come on, motherfucker, _harder_."

Her voice is so breathless, so needy, and Karkat can't deny her. Not when she's like this. So she does exactly what Gamzee asks for; fucks her under her entire arm aches from the exertion, flicking her tongue against her clit and sucking on it until she can feel Gamzee's thighs trembling against her.

And when her orgasm hits her, it's kind of fucking beautiful.

Gamzee closes her eyes again, breathes out Karkat's name, and it's only when Karkat drags her teeth against her again that she moans for her properly.

Her entire body works through the orgasm and the heat curls throughout her entire body; Gamzee knows it has the potential to turn into another one if Karkat doesn't stop. But her fingers feel so fucking incredible, her mouth even more so.

"Keep going, best friend-"

Karkat's movements pause for a moment when Gamzee says that because it doesn't quite register. Not at first. Although, when it does, her pace resumes immediately, and Gamzee's close to silent as she closes her eyes and rocks her hips in time with Karkat's hand. Her second orgasm isn't far behind, her entire body too sensitive to really hold out. It's not nearly as powerful as the first, but she still whines out Karkat's name, reaches down and holds her wrist to keep Karkat's fingers inside of her as she comes, gasping out Karkat's name and _shaking_ when she does.

Once her hips stop moving and Gamzee's grip on her wrist goes slack, Karkat finally pulls away, reaches for the kleenex on the table to clean herself up. It's only when she's satisfied that she crawls back up onto the couch, straddles Gamzee's lap. There's a moment where Karkat wonders if she fell asleep after the entire thing, but then Gamzee turns her head to look at her and Karkat kisses her until she's smiling and coherent again.

"Want to call a motherfucking cab and take me home, chica?" Gamzee's voice is bordering on exhausted, but Karkat doesn't really care; she smacks her shoulder anyway.

"No. Put your clothes on, get up off you ass, and go finish your stupid fucking show. You dragged me here for it to begin with, asshole." There's no animosity to her voice, and Karkat helps her get dressed again. It isn't that she doesn't want to take Gamzee home so that they can both sleep, but she knows that Gamzee would regret it if she missed the entire second half of the show.

Once both of them have managed to get all of their clothes back on and straightened out, Gamzee returns to the stage after holding Karkat in a kiss for what feels like too damn long. (Yet not long enough, at the same time.) She's able to finish up the set with the band, playing the last two songs alongside the rest of the group.

Karkat lingers back stage, watches Gamzee the entire time. And alright, maybe the show wasn't as shitty as she thought it would be. In fact, it's almost mesmerizing; the way Gamzee looks when she performs, how her fingers move along the strings of her guitar, the sound of her voice when she backs up the lead. Karkat would be impressed if she hadn't seen it a million fucking times before, but there is a slight amount of awe there. And, maybe, a tinge of smugness, because she knows exactly who Gamzee will be leaving the bar with.

(Hint: none of the girls screaming in the front row, or any of the guys lingering at the bar, waiting to buy her a shitty drink.)

At the end of the night, Gamzee calls them a cab, and initiates round two of her ' _sloppy motherfuckin' makeouts_ ' in the back seat. Gamzee smiles the entire time, and Karkat doesn't try to stop her even once.


End file.
